White Binder formally known as The Orange folder
by Sailor Nanomoon2112
Summary: Co-writen by DragonofNight, Jupiter9, and Candi This is a really funny story for those who are apart of it others will be deeply confused.
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: Faith, Robin, Keiko, and Reah are made up none of the other Characters belong to us. Long story short Please do not sue. I am POOR!!!  
  
White Binder  
  
Formally Known as  
  
Orange Folder  
  
  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"For the last time I have a NAME!!"  
  
"Fine then! Keiko! Where is my other boot?!"  
  
"Like I would know where the hell it is. Find it yourself!"  
  
Faith and Duo stood outside of the front door listening to the conversation.  
  
"Do you think we should come back another time? Maybe when they aren't yelling at each other."  
  
"Shit, like that would happen." Duo sighed.  
  
"Well…"  
  
Without saying a word, Duo reached out and knocked on the door. They could hear someone running downstairs; Vegeta opened the door. He looked ready to kill someone as usual.  
  
"Uh…Hi Vegeta. Can we come in?"  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Duo whispered under his breath something about Vegeta being an asshole and some foul curses. Keiko came into the room.  
  
"Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Not much. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were since I hadn't talked to you in a while." Faith said.  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"I'm good, what are we going to do for Christmas?"  
  
Vegeta left the room at this point. Duo looked at Keiko.  
  
"How can you stand him?"  
  
"I heard that!" Vegeta yelled from the other room.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Jeez! I was just asking a question."  
  
"Back to me… What are we doing for Christmas?" asked Keiko  
  
"Do you want to meet here or at my place?"  
  
"Um… Let me ask Vegeta. Hey Veget-…"  
  
"I don't care! You pick one!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Ok, how about here?"  
  
"That's fine with me." Duo said shrugging.  
  
"Alright, we still have some shopping left to do, we'll be back say sixish?"  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
Duo and Faith walked back into the room. He looked at Keiko with an unusual gentleness in his eyes and expression.  
  
"Am… I… really that bad? Other people ask how you can stand me but you stay."  
  
"Don't worry about it you have your moments." Keiko said smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Vegeta said as he kissed her forehead. 


	2. Chapter 2

~ In The Car ~  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, if they really didn't love each other, Keiko would've done something about it by now." Duo said to Faith.  
  
"…But, I'm just afraid that Vegeta might get too angry at… something… and on a blasting spree."  
  
"Look Faith, I said don't worry." Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"We just got along so well from the start… they hated each other… I guess it's different with them." Faith sighed.  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Duo asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Nothing." Faith sighed.  
  
"Well, that sounds like fun. I was wondering… Um… do you want to do 'nothing' with me at my place?"  
  
"That sounds nice, when?"  
  
"I was hoping tonight, but if you…"  
  
"Sure… Is sevenish okay?"  
  
"That would be perfect!"  
  
~ Back to Reality ~  
  
Duo always smiles whenever I look at him. He's always there when I need him.  
  
Faith sighed.  
  
If I need someone to talk to, I mean Keiko is great she's got that feminine touch but I need something from the opposite sex. No not SEX. Or like, when I cry he's right there, when I laugh he's the reason, most of the time. Or just to chill I'm at his place. I REALLY hope Keiko and Vegeta feel the same way about each other.  
  
Faith though this to herself. Duo on the other hand, was singing with the radio. It happened to be his favorite singer: Ozzy. Faith liked Ozzy but Duo didn't have a great singing voice, plainly it just sucked.  
  
"Hey… Duo? Could you sing a little quieter please?"  
  
"No can do, I'm in my grove." Duo said, Faith sighed.  
  
~ Back at Keiko's ~  
  
"No, a little more to the right. Whoa! Too far! Go back. Further in, further, further!"  
  
"It won't go in any further!"  
  
"Well push harder!" Keiko said.  
  
Vegeta and Keiko were having trouble putting up the Christmas tree.  
  
"That's perfect honey!" Keiko said as she kissed Vegeta on the forehead.  
  
"…Whatever..." Vegeta said as he sat down.  
  
The Christmas tree looked great in the corner.  
  
"This reminds me, I need to finish up my own shopping. I'll have to do that later."  
  
"Woman! You expect me to decorate this myself?!"  
  
"Oh, no! I'll help you, so will all of the others, I guess this year will be a big celebration between all of us." Said Keiko.  
  
"What do you mean by 'all of us'?" Asked Vegeta afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well, Duo, Faith, Robin, Tasuki, Charisma, and Heero are coming. Plus You and I." Stated Keiko.  
  
"You never said anything about the other four coming." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Huh… must of slip my mind."  
  
"Slipped your mind my ass, you didn't tell me because you knew I would never allow that many people over here."  
  
"So what, there is nothing you can do about it now."  
  
"Yeah right…"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"This…"  
  
"Oh no…" Keiko said as she ran out of the room to their bedroom with Vegeta flying closely behind. 


End file.
